¡Bite me, Bitch!
by Litaaa
Summary: [Victuuri/AU] Victor Nikiforov es reconocido como un prodigio del patinaje a sus tiernos 16 años, ganando su primer oro en el Grand Prix. Todo marcha de maravilla y su futuro se vislumbra brillante, está consciente que ya nadie es capaz de sacarlo del podio...Oh eso es lo que creía. Hasta que un año después, cierto japonés de 16 años, en su primer debut le arrebata el primer lugar.
1. Un nuevo Rival

**Yuri! On Ice** no es de mi propiedad, si no de **Kubo-sensei, Yamamoto** y estudios **MAPPA.**

 **Advertencia:** **A** U / **A** dolescentes / **P** elea de **D** ivas **«3**  
 **Pairing:** **V** ictuuri «3

 **Nota:** ¿ **U** stedes pueden imaginar cuanto tiempo llevo armando esta historia en mi cabeza? ¡Muchísimos meses! Casi del capi 4 de YOI, pero por temas de Universidad y trabajo nunca pude escribirla, solo en un cuaderno la idea principal.  
Pero ahora que pronto saldré de vacaciones, escribiré más de mi amada y preciosa OTP «3 ***Lita es un elfo libre*** (?)  
Así que hola fandom, soy Litaaa y me verán seguido por aquí :)

Sin más que decir, lean y espero lo disfruten :)

.

.

.

* * *

 **"Esa sonrisa se vería perfecta en una revista"**

 **"Dios nos bendijo con este fabuloso ángel de hielo"**

 **"Que ser tan majestuoso, es casi como si volara en la pista de hielo"**

Una pequeña sonrisita engreída se asomó con disimulo por sus labios, saludando y lanzando pequeños besos a su hermoso público, disfrutando de todos esos halagadores murmullos que lograban llegar a sus oídos. No es que él fuese una persona petulante y arrogante, pero debía reconocer que las palabras de la gente lograban inflar su ego y eso le gustaba mucho.

Era su segunda vez compitiendo en el Grand Prix y esta vez, después de arduos días de prácticas, lesiones y dolores corporales por las caídas, Víctor Nikiforov de solo 16 años, subía orgulloso de su esfuerzo al podio y no solo eso, se posicionaba como ganador de tan importante competencia.

Con la reluciente medalla dorada colgando perfectamente de su cuello, una magnífica corona de rosas azules descansando en su cabeza, porte altivo y mano alzada saludando, Víctor prometió ante el público y la ráfaga de flashes llevarse el oro el próximo año y los siguientes, en honor a su Madre Rusia y todos sus leales fan's.

Los gritos de ánimos y emoción no se hicieron esperar, siendo sus fanática tan bulliciosas como siempre aunque esto no le molestaba ni un poco. Estaba recién adentrándose al mundo de la fama y no solo por su innato talento, pues el Ruso además era un ser precioso, sonrisa de ángel, ojos como pedacitos de un despejado cielo y un cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo.

Desde cualquier ángulo que se observase, todos dirían que Víctor estaba destinado a la Gloria.

Y hubiese sido así por varios años, sino fuera porque al año siguiente apareció ese nuevo patinador.

Ese maldito Japonés que se atrevió a hacerle competencia ¡A él! ¡La Leyenda Rusa! ¿Qué se cree ese Don Nadie?

* * *

Víctor después de ganar su primer Grand Prix, dedico todo el siguiente año a entrenar, esforzarse al máximo y seguir las dietas, calculando que todo estuviese en orden para poder obtener su segunda medalla de oro. Ya le había dicho Yakov " _Cuando saboreas el oro siempre quedas con ganas de más_ "

Por lo que al pie de la letra y siguiendo con ese riguroso entrenamiento, Víctor se presentó nuevamente a la tan esperada competencia sintiendo los nervios aún más profundos que el año pasado, realmente estaba ansioso por ostentar nuevamente la medalla de oro.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus fantasías de felicidad y dicha, que fue la gran mano de su entrenador sobre su hombro lo que lo trajo nuevamente al mundo real.― Vitya, sé que te has esforzado y puesto tu 120% en los entrenamientos, pero no te confíes. No eres el único con talento aquí.

Aquello había desconcertado un poco al Ruso, sobre todo porque al decir esto último, la vista de su entrenador estaba posada en un muchacho pelinegro unos metros más allá, con semblante tímido y saludando nerviosamente a la acalorada prensa ¿Quien era él?

―¿Por qué dices eso?―Inquirió con el ceño un tanto fruncido, no entendiendo la actitud del mayor.

Yakov solo suspiro, negando.― Por nada Vitya, solo esfuérzate mucho y da lo mejor.

Este asintió y dejo pasar la inquietud, olvidándose por completo de esta cuando un periodista lo intercepto para una pequeña entrevista. Como siempre, el joven prodigio de ahora 17 años sonrió encantadoramente, provocando gritos y chillidos en el público con ese simple gesto.

Internamente adoraba alborotar las hormonas de sus fans.

Y sin muchos preámbulos, comenzaba la famosa competencia la cual todos los patinadores clasificados esperaban: El Grand Prix Final.

Víctor patinaba de los terceros, comenzando a elongar y liberar tensiones acumuladas. No era de ponerse nervioso, jamás, pero junto a él estaba también estirando sus extremidades el muchacho que anteriormente observaba Yakov. Ojos de bonito color chocolate y cabello azabache, como una linda noche de verano, piel pálida y mejillas sonrosadas. Hubiera seguido su minuciosa observación al muchacho si no fuera porque las palabras de su entrenador retumbaron fuertemente en su cabeza " **No te confíes** "

¿Acaso ese escuálido muchachito debía infundirle algún miedo?

Quizás Yakov debería dejar de ser tan paranoico.

Bufó por lo bajo y cuando escuchó que el segundo competidor finalizaba su rutina, se sacó su chaqueta deportiva y caminó elegantemente a la entrada bajo la atenta mirada del Japonés, con ojos destellantes en fascinación, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por él.

― Hmm~ ―Una sonrisa confiada bailó sobre sus labios y se dirigió a la pista, mucho más seguro que antes. ―A enamorar una vez más al público.

* * *

Con un último giro en el aire y aterrizaje perfecto, Víctor alzó su brazo derecho al cielo mientras su mano izquierda descansaba elegantemente sobre su pecho, con la vista perdida en algún punto del techo y los reflectores; La plegaria de un ángel, que observa el paraíso desde la tierra mortal.

Cuando la música dejo de sonar, los gritos no se hicieron esperar. El hielo vibró bajo sus pies, el ruido lo ensordeció por unos segundos y el aire apenas llegaba correctamente a sus pulmones, estaba molido pero la sensación de satisfacción era inmensa. Había dejado su espíritu, alma y corazón en la pista, entregando una de sus mejores performance a su amado público.

Sus ojos se aguaron e inflando el pecho de la emoción, saludo y lanzó besos mientras salía de la pista después de su programa corto. Yakov lo recibió con una botella de agua y unas palmaditas sobre su espalda, su pupilo era su orgullo aunque no se lo dijera a menudo.

Espero su puntuación en el _kiss and cry_ respirando más relajadamente, refrescando su garganta con lo helado del agua. Al alzar la azulada vista al tablero gigante sonrió ampliamente con su 110,04, colocándose como primer lugar hasta el momento, alzando los puños al cielo en señal de victoria ¿Quien podría pasarlo ahora?

Ya tenía la medalla en el bolsillo.

Y ese pensamiento se mantuvo hasta que la pista estuvo lista para recibir al precioso Japonés, Yuuri Katsuki.

Hasta que ese malnacido Japonés se apareció en su camino.

Yuuri fuera de la pista se mostraba como un tímido muchacho de 16 años, de andar nervioso y actitud demasiado reservada y cautelosa, creyendo que en cualquier momento alguien le hará mucho daño; Un joven temeroso.

Eso hasta que las afiladas cuchillas de sus patines tocaban el hielo.

En ese momento Katsuki sufría una sobremutación hermosa y magnífica. Casi como la historia infantil "El patito feo" Yuuri emergía como un bello cisne cuando interpretaba su rutina. Elegancia, belleza, delicadeza, gracia... ¡Oh Dios! ¡Tanto talento en ese pequeño ser! Parecía como si gigantescas alas blancas aparecieran en su espalda, sin poder apartar la vista y queriendo llorar de la emoción, por haber tenido el privilegio de observar a esa maravillosa criatura deslizarse en el hielo.

Yuuri brincaba y danzaba por el hielo con soltura y armonía, pues estaba en su ambiente natural; Nikiforov apreció su expresivo y hermoso rostro, que transmitía paz y calidez a los corazones del público.

Y Víctor lo odio.

 **O** dio con cada fibra de su ser que ese japonés tocara su alma con tan extraordinaria rutina.  
 **O** dio que lograra activar el interruptor de sus desmedidas lagrimas.  
 **O** dio la maldita calidez que encendió en su corazón.  
 **O** dio no poder despegar la mirada de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Pero sobre todo, odio que su propia alma pidiese más de esa rutina. Más de Yuuri, más de sus expresivos y centelleantes ojos, más de esa deslumbrante sonrisa suya.  
La Leyenda Rusa en su tercer año en el Grand Prix, tuvo miedo de ser inferior.

Para cuando Yuuri clavó perfectamente su último cuádruple flip, alzó ambas manos al cielo para enseguida dar un pequeño giro sobre su eje y bajar las manos a su pecho, como queriendo abrazarse a sí mismo.

 _«Impresionante, no parece de este mundo»_

Fue el pensamiento de Víctor, sintiendo como toda la audiencia guardaba silencio, esperando expectante, aunque nadie sabía que estaban esperando realmente. Cuando el nipón bajó sus brazos a los costados, la gente empezó con sus bulliciosos gritos, alzándose de pie y aplaudiendo hasta que las palmas se pusiesen rojas ¿Fue todo eso real? Parecía que habían presenciado el surgimiento de un nuevo ángel caído.

Víctor se molesto que las ovaciones de Yuuri fuesen mucho más escandalosas y fuertes que las suyas, por primera vez en los años que lleva patinando, se le hizo irritante los gritos del público.

Mientras salía de la pista, con dirección al _kiss and cry_ la mirada achocolatada se topó con la de color zafiro, fueron solo unos pequeños segundos, pero para ellos fue una infinita eternidad. Hasta que el corazón de Víctor se descontroló con lo que sus ojos observaron.

Una pequeña y preciosa sonrisa dirigida solo a él.

Pero apenas tomó consciencia de que esa sonrisa le pareció la más bella del mundo, se molestó consigo mismo, por lo que no trato de ocultar su ceño fruncido sorprendiendo al joven japonés ¿Qué rayos le había hecho él al Ruso para que se mostrara tan enojado?

* * *

Si antes estaba enojado por sucumbir a la hermosura y encantos de Katsuki, ahora estaba que lanzaba fuego de la boca, mientras las ganas irrefrenables de golpear algo dominaban sus manos, pero obviamente él no haría eso, porque debe aparentar que esto es una competencia sana y que él posee mucha etiqueta.

Pero en esa _maldita_ pantalla, esos _malditos_ números anunciaban el _maldito_ puntaje del _maldito_ Japonés.

 **112.38.**

Parecía que ni él mismo podía creerlo, pues sus _malditos y hermosos_ ojos achocolatados se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras cubría su _maldita y pequeñita_ boca.

Como lo odiaba.

* * *

A Víctor le hubiese encantado decir que después del programa corto, se recuperó y pudo superar al Nipón, que pudo lucir una segunda medalla de oro, que logró subir al podio como ganador... Pero la realidad era otra.  
Y él odiaba con todas sus fuerzas esta realidad.

Dándose cuenta de algo, con la presencia de Yuuri merodeando por ahí se ha percatado de que en realidad odia muchas cosas. Solo que nunca fue consciente ello.

Pero retomando, la realidad de _La Leyenda_ era otra. Apenas y había saboreado el dulce sabor del oro y la Gloria, se le fue arrebatado ese año a manos del maldito Katsuki.

En su año de debut como Senior.  
¡Y peor aún! El desgraciado no paraba de sonreírle con amabilidad y alegría, como si disfrutara más su presencia que ostentar el oro.

Víctor lo odio más por eso.

Él debería estar en el podio del primer lugar, no ese _imbécil_.  
Él debería exhibir esa medalla de oro ¡No la plata!

No supo como toleró el hecho de acercarse al ganador del Grand Prix y fingir una sonrisa ante las cámaras, de verdad que no lo supo, pero como había mencionado, esto era sobre la competencia sana y mostrarse iracundo no era de buen protocolo.

* * *

La verdad es que Nikiforov desearía estar en cualquier lugar menos en ese Banquete, no quería. La plata aun seguía pareciéndole amarga y él no tenía nada que celebrar.

Además su humor se volvía peor cuando miraba de reojo como los patrocinadores rodeaban a Katsuki Yuuri y _no a él_. Este solo sonreía y asentía como el niño bueno que era.

En algún momento de la velada Víctor salió a un pequeño balcón por aire, estaba aburrido a mil y no se le permitía beber alcohol, por lo que esa celebración se le hacía insípida y fastidiosa.

Claro hasta que sintió unos pasos acercándose a sus espaldas.

—Yakov si me haces volver a esa fiesta me enojaré.

No hubo respuesta. A cambio se escuchó una risueña e infantil risita, que le hizo fruncir el ceño pero no voltearse.

—Perdón, no soy Yakov.

 _Genial, simplemente genial ¡Tenía que ser él!_

Con quien menos deseaba toparse.

—Ya me di cuenta.—Gruño por lo bajo, acomodando uno de sus largos cabellos tras su oreja.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo! Se viene una batalla de Divas increíble, peleas, romance, drama, orgullos y egos «3

Como amo a mis hermosos homosensuales siendo unos adolescentes hormonales y Divos totalmente FA-BU-LO-SOS «3  
Seré oficialmente libre el 27 de Enero, desde ahí ya podré actualizar mucho más seguido.

 **Recuerden que Litaaa se ausenta, pero no desaparece «3**

 **H** istoria también disponible en Wattpad :)

 **¿Merece un review y fav?  
P**rometo drama, odio y mucho amors Victuuri :)

 **L** itaaa ;)


	2. Resulto ser un idiota

**Yuri! On Ice** no es de mi propiedad, si no de **Kubo-sensei, Yamamoto** y estudios **MAPPA.**

 **Advertencia:** **A** U / **A** dolescentes / **P** elea de **D** ivas **«3**  
 **Pairing:** **V** ictuuri «3

 **Nota:** ¡ **N** o puedo creer que yo, Lita, haya actualizado tan rápido! Es que les juro que siempre demoro un montonazo y este capítulo no lo tenía escrito previamente, simplemente tuve un poco de tiempo y ¡ZAZ! Segundo capi «3

¡Espero de todo cucharón que les guste! Porque personalmente me gusto mucho, son toda una divazas y los amo «3 «3

Sin nada más que decir, les dejo el segundo cap.

.

.

.

* * *

En el capítulo anterior:

 _—Perdón, no soy Yakov._

 _Genial, simplemente genial ¡Tenía que ser él!_

 _Con quien menos deseaba toparse._

 _—Ya me di cuenta.—Gruñó por lo bajo, acomodando uno de sus largos cabellos tras su oreja._

* * *

Víctor sentía la molestia subir y dominar cada fibra de su cuerpo, realmente no quería ver la cara del _/hermoso/_ maldito japonés, le irritaba su sonrisa, le irritaba que lo mirara de esa forma tan peculiar de él, con ojos brillantes y emoción palpable ¡Le jodía!

Por lo que nuevamente sacaba a relucir su ceño fruncido (Que ahora último adornaba más constantemente su rostro) Y ni siquiera se molesto en girarse y darle cara, quizás si lo ignoraba el otro entendería la indirecta de que no lo quería cerca y se iría.

Pero nuevamente, sus planes no salían como él quería. Este año no parece ser su año, lo que lo hizo suspirar aun más cabreado que antes.

Katsuki sin inmutarse y con aire tímido camino hasta posicionarse a su lado, procurando no ser invasivo. Sonrió nervioso mientras bajaba la mirada, jugando con sus dedos aun sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara. Volteo la mirada y sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un lindo y tierno color carmín.

Víctor se irritó por encontrarlo lindo.

—Y-Yo soy un gran fan tuyo, V-Víctor. —Murmuró apenas, con la vocesita cargada de la más sincera admiración por el ruso.

Las reacciones de Nikiforov fueron variadas.

Primero volteó la mirada y lo observó algo asombrado, esperó de todo menos eso. Luego dio paso a la incredulidad, dudando del hecho de haber escuchado bien o no al japonés, para finalizar, se enojó ¿Acaso ese _imbécil_ le estaba tomando el pelo?

—¿Es una broma _Katsuki_?—Inquirió cruzándose de brazos y haciéndole frente.

Ante la hostilidad de su voz, el nipón volteó el rostro hasta el peliplata y negó repetidas veces, angustiado.—¡Claro que no! —Se cubrió la boca por haber alzado la voz, sonrojándose nuevamente por su reacción tan repentina.— Y-Yo de verdad te admiro mucho, fuiste mi inspiración para competir. Te sigo desde que debutaste en la categoría Junior y me he fascinado de cada una de tus presentaciones... ¡Soy tu m-más grande fan, lo juro!

Las sinceras palabras de Yuuri tenían en una encrucijada al ruso. Una parte se sentía tan halaga y orgulloso de que lo admirara, era una sensación reconfortante y amena. Pero otra, una parte oscura que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, estaba tan molesta y enrabiada ¡¿Por qué lo admiraba si él le ganó?! ¿Le estaba restregando en la cara esto de "El estudiante supera al maestro" o qué?

Por lo que con la mandíbula apretada del coraje, respiró pesado y en silencio, esperando que Yuuri siguiese con sus palabras. Al ver que el pelinegro no emitía ninguna palabra, suspiró pesado.

—¿Fui tu inspiración?

Yuuri asintió, avergonzado y nervioso.

—¿Que se supone que debo responder a eso _Katsuki_?—Preguntó alzando una perfilada ceja.

Algo dentro de Yuuri dolió al escuchar esa frase tan seca y falta de tacto ¿Cómo puede preguntarle eso?

— Víctor ¿Acaso te hice algo? Y-Yo sé que existe una rivalidad por ser ambos competidores ¿Pero e-es esta la forma que me vas a responder? —Yuuri con la mirada le decía "¿Es esta la forma en la que tratas a tus fans?"

Y ese también era el problema, él no era un fan cualquiera.  
No, él era un fan que lo había superado, un fan que le había arrebatado algo que le pertenecía por derecho ¿En serio pretende que finja que se alegra por él?

— _Katsuki_ al momento en el que has ganado la medalla de oro, nos hemos convertido no en rivales, sino en enemigos. Solo tuviste suerte de principiante y no dejaré que me vuelvas a quitar lo que es mío.

Yuuri sintió la decepción calar cada uno de sus frágiles huesos, doliendo el hecho de que tu ídolo resultase ser alguien tan soberbio y petulante. Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose indignado y humillado, no pudiendo creer que entregó su admiración a ese **ángel de la muerte**.

Se trago como pudo las ganas de llorar y con la mirada afilada encaró al ruso, para enseguida mostrarle una sonrisita socarrona que impresionó un poco al ruso, pero obvio, jamás se lo demostraría.

—Muy bien _Nikiforov_ , si así es como quieres llevar las cosas esta bien. —La actitud altanera y despreocupada de Yuuri pusieron en alerta al mayor, logrando que también ostentase una sonrisa arrogante.— Espero que te acostumbres a la Plata.

Ugh, golpe bajo.  
Maldito japonés.

—No te confíes _Katsuki_ , solo fue suerte que no tendrás el próximo año. Espero que disfrutes verme desde abajo.

—¿Cómo tú lo hiciste este año _Nikiforov_?

El desgraciado sabía tocarle la fibra sensible. Pero Víctor jamás ¡JAMÁS! Se mostraría vulnerado frente a nadie, menos contra su ahora, _enemigo declarado._

—Piérdete fangirl de cuarta.

¡Orgh! Ahora fue el turno de Yuuri de fruncir el ceño enojado ¿Por qué mierda tuvo que decirle que lo admiraba? Se arrepentía tanto ahora.

— ¿Que pasa _Katsuki_? ¿Estas triste porque no conseguiste mi autógrafo? Aunque ya me imagino como debes ser, podría apostar todo lo que tengo a que tienes tu habitación llena de posters con mi rostro ¿No es así?—Ver la expresión iracunda del pelinegro solo logró que su sonrisa aumentase mucho más ¿Acaso estaba en lo correcto? ¡No puede ser!. —¡No jodas! ¿Es verdad?

Se hecho a reír burlescamente y Yuuri apretó los puños, furioso.

— Sí, es verdad. Qué pena que mi ídolo terminó siendo un fracasado segundón. —Mencionó riendo y encogiéndose de hombros, como quien no quiere la cosa.

 **Auch, eso le dolió.**

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste.

Tanto Víctor como Yuuri, juntaron sus frentes en una lucha intensa de miradas iracundas, con las respiraciones agitadas y la sangre hirviendo en cólera. Ganas de arrancarse el cabello a jalones no les faltaban, pero solo se mantuvo en eso. Ganas.

Aunque dentro de toda esa furia y cólera que los embargaba en el momento, Yuuri se odio por encontrar la mirada de Víctor tan bella y profunda, lastimando el hecho de que _Zafiros_ así fuesen dueños de tan insoportable ser.

Víctor por otro lado, se golpeaba internamente una y otra vez ¿Por qué sigue encontrando tan atrayentes sus ojos? ¡Y no es solo eso **черт побери!*** También... ¡Joder! ¡¿Por qué rayos su boca es tan pequeña y bonita?! ¡Que lo parta un rayo maldición!

Avergonzados e ignorantes que compartían la misma línea de pensamientos, voltearon la mirada sin tomar en cuenta las mejillas sonrojadas de cada uno. Fue Yuuri quien se volteo para salir de ese pequeño balcón, no sin antes decir:

—Disfruta la Plata.

—¡ _Bite me, bitch_!

Dándole la espalda y sonriendo arrogante una última vez, se retiró.

Desde esa noche, comenzó lo que sería conocido por los siguientes años como **"La guerra del oro"**

* * *

Después de meses de ese encuentro en el Banquete, tanto Víctor como Yuuri entrenaban arduamente sin descanso alguno

Yakov y Celestino no sabían a que se debía tanta dedicación y esfuerzo de sus pupilos, pero tampoco harían nada para frenarlos. Que tuvieran tanta motivación no solo los hacía mejorar a ellos en sus vueltas y giros, si no que alentaban a otros patinadores a no rendirse, a alcanzar sus sueños.

Nikiforov fruncía molesto el ceño cada vez que veía una propaganda o comercial con el rostro de su enemigo, aunque le jodía pensar que ese japonés del demonio era asquerosamente guapo ¡Bello!

Pero se consolaba a sí mismo haciéndose creer que lo retocaban con photoshop.

... Aunque claro, a él le fastidiaba saber que eso no era verdad ¡Claro que no! Pues sabía por fuente propia, que ese idiota era hermoso. Se reprochaba por admitir eso.

* * *

Para Katsuki tampoco había mucha diferencia

Puede que Víctor no ganara ese año, pero seguía manteniendo contratos y siendo el rostro de muchas marcas famosas, sean deportivas o no. Casi se atragantó con su saliva cuando en una salida al centro comercial con su maestra, vio el /precioso/ rostro de ese petulante ruso en uno de sus perfumes favoritos.

Admiró con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrosadas que se veía divino y aún así, la palabra se quedaba corta. Era como un Dios griego, facciones encantadoras y de atractiva mirada.

— **¡ファック！*** —Gritó ofuscado al cartel con el rostro del ruso.

Pero enseguida se cubrió la boca, totalmente avergonzado y arrepentido, ocultando el rostro de Minako-sensei, la cual parecía consternada y asombrada de su pupilo.

— ¡Yuuri! ¡¿Dijiste una palabrota?!

—¡Perdón! ¡L-Lo dije sin pensar!

Y la verdad más que molesta, su maestra solo podía reírse de la situación. Su bailarín era tan educado y tímido que escucharlo decir un improperio le pareció totalmente gracioso, hasta tierno.

—¡Minako-Sensei! ¡Y-Ya pare por favor!

* * *

Un Víctor de 18 años respiró profundamente mientras estiraba sus extremidades, disfrutando del delicioso sonido de sus huesos acomodarse. Había sido un vuelo larguísimo y totalmente aburrido junto a Yakov, pero no podía quejarse; Pues finalmente estaban ahí. Francia, París.

 **El Trofeo Éric Bompard** sería su primera competencia para clasificar al Grand Prix de este año.

Mientras al otro lado del Continente, Yuuri con sus tiernos 17 años se registraba junto a Celestino al **Skate America**. Este año la competencia sería en Detroit por lo que sentía aun más confiado, pues estaba en tierras conocidas al haber tenido varias practicas en esa ciudad.

Los dos mejores patinadores del mundo sonrieron con confianza y dijeron con una sincronía perfecta:

—Voy por el oro.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **—черт побери! : ¡Maldita sea!**

—ファック！: ¡A la mierda!

¡Aquí el segundo capi! Espero de cucharón que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo .  
Si, los dos son tan divas y me encanta escribirlos así ¡Que empiece la competencia de B*tches! Askdjhf.

Espero les guste mucho, que comenten, compartan o me den su opinión respecto a todo, personalidad, narración o alguna sugerencia que quieran decirme «3

Los quiero «3  
Besitos  
Litaaa :)


	3. ¡Que te den! ¿O me das?

**Yuri! On Ice** no es de mi propiedad, si no de **Kubo-sensei, Yamamoto** y estudios **MAPPA.**

 **Advertencia:** **A** U / **A** dolescentes / **P** elea de **D** ivas **«3**  
 **Pairing:** **V** ictuuri ❤

 **Nota:** ¡ **S** í! ¡Lo sé! Soy una horrible persona por no haber subido el capi antes, pero entre que lo borraba, lo volvía a escribir y así sucesivamente, ustedes entenderán lo difícil que debió haber quedado medianamente conforme con el capítulo 3.

Me costó tanto plasmar la idea /cofdemierdacof/ pero después de muuuuucho, algo logré armar :)

¡Y eso! Acepto sus sugerencias, críticas y opiniones con respecto a como va avanzando la historia ❤

.

.

.

* * *

 _Los dos mejores patinadores del mundo sonrieron con confianza y dijeron con una sincronía perfecta:_

 _—Voy por el oro._

* * *

Ese año Víctor clasificó posicionándose en el segundo puesto, mientras que Yuuri clasificó quedando en el cuarto lugar.

Pese a que cada patinador fuese alentado por el público, siempre la pelea estaba entre el japonés y el ruso. Incluso las apuestas y la atención de los patrocinadores estaba en ellos, eran el ojo del huracán. Y no solo por la competencia del Grand Prix, pues algo que destacaba mucho fue el hecho de que a esos dos muchachos les estaba asentando muy bien la madurez.

Y no una madurez mental, si no más bien _física._

Antes Yuuri y Víctor medían casi lo mismo, ahora ya se comenzaba a vislumbrar que el peliplata sería más alto que el asiático. El "estirón" de Víctor fue algo de lo que se habló por semanas tanto en redes sociales como en cadenas de televisión, de que su cuerpo aunque seguía siendo igual de esbelto, se notaba un poco más fornido, típico del metabolismo ruso.

Pero eso no significaba que Yuuri no se hubiese desarrollado; Si bien había ahora era más alto, no lo era tanto como su rival eslavo. Y pese a que su figura seguía siendo igual de estilizada, si se podía ver que había ganado más musculatura, un encanto de ver para todas sus fanáticas japonesas.

 _Y por supuesto, estos notorios cambios no habían pasado desapercibido para ninguno de ellos._

Nikiforov se vio golpeándose mentalmente un par de veces por quedarse embobado viendo la bella figura de cisne de su 'enemigo' deslizándose por el hielo en los ensayos. Katsuki no fue la excepción, solo que él era un poco más notorio; No era un secreto para su entrenador que el ruso fue la inspiración de su joven pupilo, pero seguía siendo un misterio el porque de un día para otro, Yuuri ya no lo volvió a nombrar.

Las miradas furtivas, las sonrisas altaneras y los gestos arrogantes eran su forma de comunicarse, como un recordatorio constante que eran rivales y que ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer en esto de superarse y ganar el oro este año.

Este año prometía.

* * *

Pareciera que todo el mundo notará la tensión que existía entre los mejores patinadores del mundo, pero ellos preferían ignorar los comentarios ¿Pero por qué habían decidido ignorarlos?

Porque una cosa es que existiera una rivalidad muy notoria entre ellos y otra cosa, **una muy diferente** , era que existiera una tensión sexual que era de lo que todo el mundo estuviese hablando y ellos, obviamente, lo pasaban por alto porque ¿Tensión sexual entre ambos? ¡Ja! Si claro. Si era más que obvio que se odiaban.

.

.

.

Porque se odiaban ¿No? Hasta donde ellos sabían eso _SÍ_ era odio en su estado más puro.

Y era por esto mismo que preferían pasar por alto los comentarios de los demás, solo les causaba confusiones y dolores de cabeza. Y agotamiento mental gratuito era lo que menos necesitaban en la GPF.

Porque por supuesto, ellos no eran capaces de notar lo que sus miradas transmitían, sus anhelos, su oculta admiración el uno por el otro. No, claro que no, eso solo era "odio".

* * *

Las competencias llegaron más rápido de lo esperado y aunque a Yuuri le doliese en el alma reconocerlo, ni siquiera obligándolo a tragar ácido diría en voz alta que, efectivamente, Víctor merecía ese oro. Le pertenecía por derecho.

Joder, que esa presentación fue la cosa más bella que ha visto en toda su corta vida. Porque si bien cuando presentaron sus programas corto aún habían oportunidades de ganarle el oro, cuando el peliplata presentó su programa libre, Yuuri solo pudo presenciar como un Dios bajaba a ese plano mundano y corrompido y les mostraba un pedacito de perfección.

Elegancia. Belleza. Una entrega absoluta de amor.

 _ **A** gape._

Cuando Víctor finalizó su presentación, Yuuri recién se había percatado de que sus ojos estaban inundados en lagrimas, su pecho quemaba y por un momento había dejado la estúpida rivalidad de lado, queriendo solo entrar a la pista y abrazar a su más grande adoración.

Porque sí, Yuuri volvió a recordar porque Víctor Nikiforov era su más grande Ídolo.

Todavía no entendía el porque había comenzado toda esa enemistad y pelea entre ellos, porque hasta donde recuerda, él se acercó nerviosamente al ruso para felicitarlo, decirle cuanto lo admiraba y que él era su total inspiración y fortaleza. Que si no fuera por Nikiforov, Yuuri no estaría en la Gran Prix ¿Por qué rayos se odiaban tant-...

Y antes de que otra de las muchas interrogantes se cruzaran en la cabeza de Katsuki, Víctor fijo la azulada mirada en el rostro empapado de lagrimas del japonés y le dedico una sonrisita soberbia y altanera. Se apuntó las mejillas y era como si le dijese: _¿Te hice llorar bebé?_

Ah, si claro. Ahora recordaba porque odiaba tanto a ese ruso petulante del demonio.

Así que solo frunció el ceño, secó rápidamente sus lagrimas y se retiró a los vestidores, no sin antes rascar su mejilla con el dedo medio, en señal de: _"Jódete Nikiforov"_

Por lo que ahora, estaban nuevamente compartiendo el podio pero a diferencia del ruso, Yuuri no desmerecía el segundo lugar. Era el fruto de su esfuerzo y el estar en el podio ya era un honor y un gigante privilegio para el japonés.

Así que las disimuladas bromas y burlas del peliplata no afectaron al de ojos chocolate, causándole un enorme fastidio en Víctor por no intimidar al molesto nipón.

 _Maldito Katsuki, que te parta un rayo._

* * *

Un día después de que el GPF acabase, Víctor disfrutó el volver a atraer la atención de los medios de comunicación, cámaras y a los patrocinadores, tanto en la rueda de prensa como en el banquete. Pero había algo que seguía inquietando al ruso, como una estúpida astilla en el dedo que no te duele, pero que te molesta ¡Y como le molestaba joder!

Porque por más que intentaba distraerse, por más que intentaba enfocar su atención en cualquier maldita cosa que le rodeaba, inevitablemente sus pensamientos terminaban dirigidos a ese japonés idiota. Y le irritaba de sobremanera, porque no podía disfrutar correctamente de su amada victoria.

Porque si el imbécil de Yuuri no hubiese mostrado ese semblante triste en la prensa, nada de esto estuviese pasando. O quizás que sí se mostrara triste, **pero por haber perdido contra él** , no por _"Un asunto personal"_

¿Que rayos significaba eso? Y cuando un periodista quiso ahondar en el tema para posiblemente, tener el comentario amarillista de la semana (Y de paso quitar la incertidumbre de Víctor) Yuuri simplemente contestó con amabilidad que no iba a responder más preguntas.

Y para colmo, Yuuri Katsuki no estaba en el banquete ¿Que gracia tiene ganarle al japonés si no está ahí para restregarle su medalla en toda su fea /hermosa/ cara? Bufó por milésima vez en la velada y ahora que era mayor de edad podía beber champán, pero estaba seguro que el licor ya debía de estar caliente en la copa por haberlo paseado tanto sin beberlo.

Sonrió con fingido encanto a uno de los patrocinadores y se acercó a Yakov para decirle que se iba, ya no soportaba más ostentar una sonrisa tan falsa para un montón de gente que no conocía. Pero antes de tocarle el hombro, observó como hablaba con Celestino y la verdad es que no conocía en nada al hombre mayor, solo que era entrenador de Yuuri.

Y fue este mismo quien salió en la conversación de los entrenadores.

—Es cierto, no veo a tu muchacho ¿Está por aquí? —Preguntó Yakov y Víctor fingió beber de su copa, mientras se acercaba lo máximo a ellos sin levantar sospechas de que los escuchaba.

Celestino suspiró pesado. —Yuuri viajó esta mañana a Japón.

—¿Le pasó algo?

—No, osea si... Yuuri tiene su mascota y su hermana lo llamó antes de ayer diciendo que había comido algo y se enfermó. Se preocupó y quiso ir de inmediato, pero no lo dejé. Le pedí que se quedara por último a la rueda de prensa... —Nuevamente suspiró largamente, frotando sus sienes.— Sinceramente creo que exagera, pero que le vamos a hacer. Tal parece su perrita es más importante que hablar con patrocinadores.

Yakov solo asintió compartiendo el sentimiento con Cialdini y palmeó su hombro, mientras Víctor se alejaba de ellos y se perdía en el mar de personas, totalmente enojado ¿Enojado? ¡Pues claro! Esos dos vejestorio no saben de lo que hablan. Porque no pudo evitar empatizar con Katsuki, pues si algo le llegase a pasar a Makkachin correría inmediatamente a Rusia a ver su estado de salud, importándole un comino todo.

Terminó nuevamente en aquel balcón de la discordia, donde comenzó su rivalidad con Yuuri y suspiró cansado, botando el champán por ahí y apoyándose en el barandal con su celular en mano. Nuevamente sus pensamientos eran ocupados por ese idiota pelinegro y esta vez, en la privacidad del lugar sus dedos tipearon en Instagram "Katsuki Yuuri" encontrándose con el perfil del japonés.

Se encontró con fotos de paisajes, algunas pistas de hielo, sus patines, unas con un tal Pichit y muchas de su perrita, que para colmo era una preciosa caniche llamada Vicchan. Bajó mucho por sus fotos y abrió un par de vídeos que le sacaron pequeñas risitas y algunos pensamientos de índole "Makkachin la adoraría" "Serían grandes amigos" Lo que le llevó a pensar: ¿Por qué ellos se odiaban tanto?

Pero obtuvo una inesperada respuesta de su consciencia: **"Porque eres un idiota petulante"**

Frunció el ceño ante su propia contestación y prefirió ignorar por completo a la vocecita que le repetía: _Ustedes se hubieran llevado bien si no fueras tan imbécil y arrogante._

¡Joder! ¿De cuando su voz interna es tan molesta?

Y mientras él peleaba y discutía con esa voz irritante, sucedió la desgracia frente a sus ojos. Un doble tip a la pantalla sin querer, provocaron el "Me gusta" al vídeo de Vicchan.

Víctor se puso pálido y sintió un vacío en el estómago ¡Ahora Yuuri va a saber que lo estaba stalkeando! Quitó rápidamente el like en un intento de "Aquí no ha pasado nada"y trato de serenarse, quizás el nipón no lo note ¡Para colmo era un vídeo de hace muchas semanas!

¡Qué vergüenza! Trágame tierra.

* * *

Comenzaba un nuevo día para Víctor, el cual despertó con los rayos del sol mientras hacía sonar deliciosamente sus vertebras.

—¡Qué día más bonito! —Pensó en voz alta y como siempre era costumbre, tomó su celular para ver la hora y chequear las redes sociales, hasta que los recuerdos de ayer le golpearon con fuerza.

Pero antes de volver a ponerse paranoico con el tema del me gusta al vídeo de Yuuri, pudo ver algo que lo calmó. Era para variar Katsuki, pero abrazado fuertemente a su pequeña perrita, parecía una vídeo tomado a escondidas de él.

Era para variar Katsuki, pero abrazado fuertemente a su pequeña perrita, parecía una vídeo tomado a escondidas de él

 _»Por favor, no me asustes así de nuevo, no sé qué haría si te perdiera, princesa«_

Tuvo que repetir varias veces el vídeo para poder descubrir que susurraba tan cariñosamente a su perrita, que por cierto es hermosa. Ni cuenta se dio cuando notó su propia sonrisa repitiendo una y otra vez al japonés, disfrutando de esa corta pero emotiva escena. Incluso al volver a cargar su perfil de Instagram, vio una nueva foto donde salían él, Vicchan y la que parecía ser su hermana con tremendas sonrisas, cada uno besando una mejilla de la pequeña caniche.

 _»Gracias a todos los que me dieron su apoyo, Vicchan está bien, sana y feliz_ ❤ _«_

Así que ya no importándole mucho que pasaría o pensaría el asiático, le dio like a esa nueva foto de Yuuri, total ¿Acaso notaría su "me gusta" en un montón de likes de todas sus fans?

* * *

La respuesta fue, obviamente, sí.

Porque en Japón, precisamente en Hasetsu y aún más exactos en la habitación de Katsuki Yuuri, era este mismo quien se quedaba inmóvil con celular en mano, sin creerse que un like de su secreto ídolo aparecía en su foto ¿Era real acaso?

Porque si el _screenshot_ que Pichit le había mandado con un "like" del mismísimo Víctor Nikiforov a su vídeo no fuera lo suficientemente real ¿Acaso esto lo era? ¿Por qué rayos el ruso le daría me gusta a contenido de su Instagram? ¿Acaso... Lo estaba stalkeando?

—Yuuri ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Te has quedado congelado tú o es por el internet?! ¡Yuuri~! —Esa era la voz de Chulanot a través de Skype, quien gritaba y gritaba su nombre.—Si no me hablas me veré en la obligación de llamar a tu hermana.

—No lo hagas.

—Yuuri esto ya no me causa gracia, estás pálido ¿Qué pasó?

Y antes de que Pichit sacara una de sus locas teorías, Katsuki mostró su celular a la pantalla de su computador. —Víctor le dio me gusta a mi foto... —Lo dijo con una voz neutral, no creyendo lo que había en la pantalla de su móvil.

El tailandés por su parte chilló, emocionado y feliz.—¡Te dije que estaba stalkeando tu Instagram! ¡El pantallazo que te mandé es real! ¿Ahora si me crees?

Yuuri ajeno a toda la emoción que su amigo destilaba, inclusive a través de la pantalla de la laptop, él seguía buscando un motivo para ese pequeño detalle, como lo era el "like"

—¿Se habrá equivocado?—La pregunta del japonés dejó en silencio a Pichit, quien reflexionó un poco la situación.

—El pantallazo que te mandé si pudo haber sido un accidente, pero este fue totalmente consciente.

Nuevamente Katsuki se quedó en un sepulcral silencio, alarmando al moreno.

—Yuuri, deja de darle vuelta al asunto. Es solo un me gusta y ya, no es la gran cosa.

—Si, supongo que tienes razón. —El nipón bostezó largamente y mientras cubría sus labios, frotó su ojo derecho.—Ya me voy Pichit, me ha dado sueño.

—Vale, descansa y otra vez felicidades por tu medalla de plata ¡Buenas noches!

Y agitando su mano a la pantalla, fue que cortó la llamada para dirigirse a su cama aún con esa interrogante que taladraba su cabeza: ¿Por qué Víctor lo considera en las redes sociales, si en persona lo molesta y lo odia?

—Probablemente solo quiera jugar con mi mente... ¿Qué opinas tu Vicchan?

La linda caniche solo le ladró despacito y se acurrucó a su lado, como una forma de disipar las molestias de la cabeza de su amo y brindarle dulces sueños: "Ya no pienses en eso amo, duerme"

Vaya que le funcionaba.

—Tienes razón Vicchan, Nikiforov solo quiere perturbarme pero no lo dejaré. Buenas noches princesa.

Y mientras en Japón Yuuri caía rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, en un avión a Rusia, Víctor ya no solo curioseaba el Instagram de Katsuki, ahora también era su Twitter y su Facebook, porque aunque podía sacar mucho material de estas redes sociales para joder a su enemigo, una parte de él disfrutaba mucho con leer los pocos estados dedicados a él, junto con fotos de él.

Tal parecía que Yuuri sí era un fan genuino de su persona.

—¿Cómo rayos se supone que debo sentirme con esto? —Exclamo molesto con todos esos sentimientos encontrados por culpa del japonés.

Yakov alzó una ceja, al ver a su patinador estrella hablando solo.—¿De qué tanto hablas muchacho?

—Nada, nada Yakov... Solo cosas mías.

—Хорошо, что вы говорите Víctor*

* * *

 ***—Хорошо, что вы говорите Víctor: Está bien, lo que tu digas Víctor.**

¡USTEDES NO TIENEN IDEA DE CUANTO ME COSTÓ ESTE CAPI!  
LO TENÍA LISTO HACE UNAS SEMANAS ATRÁS, PERO LO LEÍ Y NO ME CONVENCIÓ Y LO BORRÉ TODO... ¡T-O-D-O!

Y lo volví a escribir y quedó esto... Les seré sincera, no me convence y no sé porque, algo tiene que no termina por convencerme del todo, pero si sigo leyéndolo lo volveré a borrar y no es la idea, solo siento que me di muchas vueltas para formar la idea que tenía en mi cabeza. Como que NO LOGRÓ PLASMAR LO QUE ESTÁ EN MI CABEZA Y ME FRUSTRO.

No sé, ustedes díganme ¿Les gustó o no el capi? Quiero sus sugerencias, opiniones y críticas por favor, quiero dar mi mejor esfuerzo para ustedes y si los capis no les están gustando, prefiero dejarlo por lo sano y no seguir.

Por eso quiero saber si les gusto o no, si puedo mejorar ciertos aspectos, algún tip para la relación Victuuri o si mejor lo dejo ¡Sean sinceros pls! :c

Además en vez de que se enferme Makkachin, hice que Vicchan se enfermara (Ya, ya mi bebé, ya pasó ❤) Pero quiero que después de todo la tormenta y caos que viene (SPOILER JÉ (?)) Vicchan y Makkachin sean amigos ❤❤❤

Se despide la Diva-... ¡Okey no! Asldkjfl. Mucha Divaza para mi ❤

Muchos besos.  
 **L** itaaa ❤


	4. Comienza la pelea ¡Fight!

**Yuri! On Ice** no es de mi propiedad, si no de **Kubo-sensei, Yamamoto** y estudios **MAPPA.**

 **Advertencia:** **A** U / **A** dolescentes / **P** elea de **D** ivas **«3**  
 **Pairing:** **V** ictuuri ❤

 **Nota: A** hora me paso mucho en Wattpad ya que ahí es más cómodo para mi. Pero de igual forma, por el inmenso cariño que le tengo a Fanfiction, que fue mi primera plataforma donde publiqué mis fic's seguiré subiendo los capis que me quedan hasta el final /o/

También quisiera pedir unas gigantescas disculpas a las personas que esperan la continuación en FF, para subir los capis aquí debo estar en el compu y editarlos más (Sin contar que no puedo usar mis separadores :c) Pero aún así discúlpenme corazoncitos, prometo actualizar aquí a la par que actualizo en Wattpad ¡Promesa de ficker! ❤

Ahora si ¡A por el capi 4!

.

.

.

* * *

 _Tal parecía que Yuuri sí era un fan genuino de su persona._

 _—¿Cómo rayos se supone que debo sentirme con esto? —Exclamo molesto con todos esos sentimientos encontrados por culpa del japonés._

 _Yakov alzó una ceja, al ver a su patinador estrella hablando solo.—¿De qué tanto hablas muchacho?_

 _—Nada, nada Yakov... Solo cosas mías._

 _—Хорошо, что вы говорите Víctor._

* * *

Yuuri sintió que su estadía en Hasetsu había pasado tan rápido que le falto tiempo para compartir con su familia y su consentida Vicchan. Entre lágrimas, palabras de aliento y apretados abrazos de todos sus seres queridos, fue que volvió a Detroit a entrenar ya que si bien el Ice Castle siempre estaba a su disposición a cualquier hora que él quisiera, Celestino prefiere que practique y entrene fuera del país, en una pista especializada y con todas las herramientas que un patinador profesional necesita.

Yuuri siempre fue apegado a su familia y amigos en Japón, pero eran estos mismos quienes le animaban a seguir su sueño sin miramientos. Todos habían visto el inmenso talento que tenía el menor de los Katsuki, pues a su corta edad ya ostentaba dos medallas. El oro de su debut y la plata de su segunda presentación.

¡Y solo tenía 17 años! Bueno, pronto serían 18 años.

El punto es que mientras entrenaba en tierras Americanas, Yuuri ya comenzaba a ver las mallas de la carrera de Música en unas de las Universidades de Michigan. Empezaba a tomarle el gusto a Estados Unidos, muchas oportunidades y buenos amigos como lo era su _roommate_. Otro pupilo de Celestino, un tailandés extrovertido y amigable que no tardo en hacerse amigo de Yuuri hace algunos años.

Aún recuerda cuando se vieron por primera vez y antes de presentarse, el moreno se sacó una improvisada selfie junto a él.

Ahora ya en Detroit, Pichit se le abrazó como un koala emocionado por sus victorias y por verlo otra vez, Yuuri ya se había acostumbrado a la efusiva emoción de su mejor amigo así que no había problema, incluso aceptó sacarse una foto que iba directo al Instagram de Chulanot.

 _»_ _ **L** os reencuentros son lo mejor de la vida ✨ **#** BFF **#** JuntosAlFin **#** Detroit_ _«_

Apenas estuvieron en su habitación correspondiente, no tardaron en ponerse al día con todas las eventualidades que les han pasado. Se contaron todo...

 **Bueno, casi todo.**

Yuuri aun seguía receloso con su pequeño secretito y no tenía la confianza para decirle a Pichit. Era un secreto implícitamente compartido y lo consideraba algo tan íntimo, que no podía decírselo a su mejor amigo.

Al menos no aún.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Pichit si le dijera que se ha estado 'likeando' con Víctor? Porque si uno lo ve desde otra perspectiva, es algo tonto esconderlo. Pero Yuuri lo sentía casi como si estuviese viéndose a escondidas con el ruso, como si fuese algo prohibido.

No podría dar un porqué lógico del porque lo siente algo tan 'malo'. El tailandés estaba al tanto que Nikiforov se había comportado como todo un idiota con el que fue (Y sigue siendo, solo que ahora en cubierto) Su mayor fan y vaya que el moreno se había molestado, porque según él, el ruso no merecía un fan tan leal como lo era su mejor amigo. Así que entre insultos y desprecios a su persona le aconsejó a Katsuki que ya no lo idolatrara nunca más.

No valía la pena.

Tal vez por eso Yuuri no se atrevía a decirle, porque él también había insultado a Víctor de pies a cabeza después de como lo trato, por lo que sería algo hipócrita de su parte hacer como si nada a pasado.

Con lo que claro, no contaba el japonés es que Pichit como el obsesionado por instagram que es, ya estaba más que al tanto de todo ese jueguito de su mejor amigo y el ruso, pero se dijo a sí mismo no comentar nada al respecto hasta que Yuuri se lo confesara.

¿Y después tiene el descaro de decir que no hay tensión sexual? Já, si claro.

Está hablando con Pichit Chulanot por todos los cielos, es un experto en detectar los mejores shippeos del mundo.

* * *

Yuuri más de alguna vez le quiso escribir un mensaje directo o comentar una de sus fotos, pero nunca se atrevió. Su interacción con el ruso no pasaba más allá de un inocente me gusta y él estaba satisfecho con eso.

Seguía sus entrenamientos arduamente y cada vez mejorando más, no haya el momento en el que por fin comenzaran las competencias para volver a verlo y claro, arrebatarle el oro y demostrar así que era mejo que él.

Porque sí, Katsuki seguía un tanto resentido de Víctor, (A.K.A: Su ídolo) desde su último encuentro y claro que se la iba a cobrar. Por muy ídolo que sea, el Ruso iba a aprender a respetarlo como rival.

Por muy ídolo que sea, el Ruso iba a aprender a respetarlo como rival.

* * *

Víctor Nikiforov por supuesto no se quedaba atrás. Si tuviera que decir el momento exacto en el que esa inocente interacción comenzó, no podría hacerlo.

De un día para otro, Katsuki y él 'hablaban' de esa forma ¿Era un reto acaso? ¿Una forma de decir que se vigilan? ¿Que no perdían de vista sus movimientos?... ¿O solo quería /inconscientemente/ saber de él?

No tiene idea. Pero ni siquiera en algo tan burdo como lo es likearse iba a perder. Si Yuuri lo hacía, pues él también.

Y además aquí entre nos y bajo seguridad máxima...

Una parte de él disfrutaba mucho de mirar las fotos tanto del Instagram de Yuuri como el de su amigo Pichit, casi parecía que todos los stories del Tailandés eran de él y su amigo japones, al cual parecía sacarle una foto cada 5 minutos y Katsuki casi siempre salía distraído o mirando a otro lado que no fuera la cámara, pero de todas formas se veía... ¿Lindo y atractivo?

Orgh, nuevamente está pensando cosas estúpidas e incoherentes. Mejor debería estar practicando para no distraerse más de lo debido.

A fin de cuentas, debe ganar el oro nuevamente ante el Japonés para mostrarse superior ante él.

* * *

Capítulo algo aburrido, pero importante :)

Tengo sueño, tengo hambre, estoy agotada y la Universidad me está violando hardmente, aiuda. Díganle a mi familia que morí sin sacar mi título.

Maldigo a la maldita tesis y al profesor que es un cabrón HDP (?)

 **Como ya saben, acepto sugerencias y críticas constructivas. Su opinión es importante para mi, porque mis lectoras/es son lo más lindo que tengo, gracias por su apoyo y motivación. Ustedes son los que me mantienen aquí ¡Los amodoro a todos! ❤❤**

❤ Lita ❤


	5. Te tengo en la mira

**Yuri! On Ice** no es de mi propiedad, si no de **Kubo-sensei, Yamamoto** y estudios **MAPPA.**

 **Advertencia:** **A** U / **A** dolescentes / **P** elea de **D** ivas **«3**  
 **Pairing:** **V** ictuuri ❤

 **Nota: A** hora que estoy de vacaciones y hasta el momento voy 5/7 ramos aprobados, puedo actualizar y escribir todo lo que yo quiera ❤✨  
Así que espero que no deban esperar taaaaanto para las actualizaciones :)

Los quiero y espero disfruten el siguiente capi✨

¡Con ustedes el capítulo 5!

.

.

.

* * *

 _Orgh, nuevamente está pensando cosas estúpidas e incoherentes. Mejor debería estar practicando para no distraerse más de lo debido._

 _A fin de cuentas, debe ganar el oro nuevamente ante el Japonés para mostrarse superior ante él._

* * *

Luego de varios meses de arduo entrenamiento, tanto Yuuri como Víctor estaban ya preparados para un nuevo Grand Prix. Con ánimos renovados, muchas ansias y los nervios dominando sus cuerpos, tanto por la competencia como por la idea de que se volverían a ver las /lindas/ caras, logrando aumentar las ganas de vencer y obtener el ambicionado oro.

Volvían a ser el ojo del huracán y los medios ansiaban poder reportar y registrar la tan icónica batalla de gigantes entre Rusia y Japón. Nadie se lo quería perder y todos querían cubrir a los patinadores más distinguidos de la competencia.

Yuuri después de meses compitiendo, primero en el Trofeo NHK ganando la plata y después en la Copa Rostelecom siendo el oro, logró clasificar al GPF en el segundo lugar.

Víctor por su parte, ganó el oro en El Trofeo Éric Bompard y en el Skate Canada International, entrando sin ningún problema al GPF como primer competidor. Además como triunfo personal, logró arrebatarle el oro a un molesto niñato que no paraba de gritar " _It's JJ style_ " a los cuatro vientos y causándole una horrible migraña.

Jamás nunca un patinador había logrado ofuscarlo tanto como ese engreído.

* * *

El Grand Prix estaba siendo cubierto por muchas cadenas televisivas internacionales, reporteros y relatores que comentaban desde las derrotas más vergonzosas y desastrosas, hasta las victorias más emblemáticas y maravillosas que ocurrían en ese particular GPF, en el que todo podía pasar.

—Después de muchas terribles caídas y saltos espectaculares de todos los participantes, fueron anunciados los 6 patinadores oficiales que clasificaron a la final.

 **❄Jean-Jacques Leroy (15 años)**  
 **6° Clasificado**

Clasificó en último lugar, este campeón Junior debuta por primera vez en la categoría Senior. Favorito de Canadá y de tremendo carisma, este patinador ha logrado hacer escuchar su nombre y ha captado la atención de las cámaras ¿Logrará el novato arrebatarles el oro a los gigantes?

 **❄Michele Crispino (22 años)**  
 **5° Clasificado**

En quinto lugar se encuentra el italiano Michele Crispino, quien está de racha este año y después de muchos fracasos acumulados en esta sede, ha logrado por fin ganar el oro en la Copa de China. Esperemos que su buena racha se mantenga y nos brinde un espectáculo "molto meraviglioso*"

 **❄Georgi Popovic (27 años)**  
 **4° Clasificado**

Segundo favorito de Rusia, Georgi Popovic ha logrado ubicarse en el 4° lugar este año escalando dos puestos a diferencia del año antepasado. De gran dramatismo y excelentes interpretaciones, este Ruso ganó el segundo lugar en sus dos eventos. Este año Georgi Popovic promete grandes espectáculos.

 **❄Christophe Giacometti (18 años)**  
 **3° Clasificado**

Giacometti clasificó tercero. La gran evolución del Suizo ha embelesado al mundo entero este año, pasó de presentaciones angelicales y puras ha desarrollar un encanto más maduro y natural, sumado a sus magníficos Lutz cuadruples. Ansia el oro más que nadie.

 **❄Yuuri Katsuki (18 años)**  
 **2° Clasificado**

La revelación del Oriente, el héroe de Japón Yuuri Katsuki clasifica en segundo lugar. Katsuki ha impresionado al mundo entero en sus dos años como Senior, ganando el oro y plata respectivamente. Siempre en el ojo del huracán, este año el japonés promete muchas sorpresas y rutinas magníficas. Afírmense público, porque este chico viene por todo.

 **❄Víctor Nikiforov (19 años)**  
 **1° Clasificado**

Víctor Nikiforo clasificó en primer lugar, el único en ganar ambos eventos. Con un total de cuatro cuádruples en sus dos rutinas, Nikiforov se impone ante el mundo con sus reglas y su estilo sin igual. Este año el Ruso ha prometido deslumbrar a su público y entregar su corazón, alma y lágrimas en la pista ¡Un segundo oro es lo que más ansia!

 **¡La ronda final está por comenzar en Barcelona!**

* * *

Yuuri estiraba las piernas con una flexibilidad envidiable, mientras intentaba quitarse todo el estrés producido por la presión y los nervios. Pero por sobre todo, para evitar no caer en una terrible ansiedad por culpa de esos cerúleos que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

¡Por Kami! No debía ser un maldito genio ni tener un sentido de percepción muy desarrollado para poder darse cuenta que Víctor lo miraba intensamente. Al principio no tuvo problema en ignorarlo y seguir sus estiramientos tranquilamente, pero ya después de 10 minutos sin quitarle la vista de encima, logró poner de los nervios al pobre Yuuri.

¡El desgraciado quizás lo hace con esa intensión! Para que las ansias lo dominen y falle sus rutinas estrepitosamente ¡Era todo una macabra estrategia del ruso!

Pero ajeno a todo el lío y desorden que había en la mente del pobrecito japonés, Víctor aún no era consciente de lo incómodo que tenía al asiático. Pues la verdad, es que Nikiforov estaba hallando una forma de entablar una conversación con el de mirada chocolate, pero sin llegar a verse muy interesado y mucho menos a perder su estilo, solo quería molestarlo... Pero sin llegar a ser realmente pesado como todas las veces anteriores que han cruzado palabras.

Y la verdad es que era muy difícil poder a llegar hablar con Yuuri sin fallar en alguno de esos puntos, sin contar además que Katsuki puede ver su acercamiento como algo estratégico o como una forma de molestarlo o intimidarlo.

De cualquier forma Víctor se jodía.

Así que derrotado ante la idea de hablar con su 'fan' (Si es que aún lo era después de como lo trato) Víctor solo cerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta para ir a entrenar a otro lado, para no joderle más la vida al /bonito/ japonés.

Pero antes de doblar una esquina de los largos pasillos de la gran sede, el de platinados cabellos se volteo solo por mero instinto logrando que su mirada se conectara con los destellantes chocolates de Yuuri. Fue el momento preciso en el instante preciso, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiese evitar ese encuentro de miradas.

Desafiantes como siempre, ninguno bajo o desvió la mirada. Semblante en alto y miradas retadoras era algo que nunca podía faltar entre ellos, no importaba lo que pasase, siempre la altanería estaría presente.

Solo que esta vez, Víctor alzo su perfecta ceja derecha y adornó su precioso rostro con una de sus tan conocidas sonrisitas provocadoras y amenazadoras: — **Este año el oro es mío Katsuki.** —Articuló claro y preciso para que el de cabellos azabache pudiese entenderlo.

Este, por supuesto, bufó con mofa y mordió su labio inferior con una desconocida coquetería para el Ruso, quien disimuló bastante bien el embobamiento de su sensual gesto.

— **En tus sueños Nikiforov.** —Articuló de vuelta el japonés, no viéndose intimidado para nada.

Dicho esto, ambos voltearon para darse la espalda y perderse por los pasillos a entrenar cada uno por su lado. Claro que en el momento que dejaron de verse, el rostro de Yuuri adquirió un suave y precioso bermellón, no creyendo que una vez más desafiaba a su ídolo de toda la vida.

Víctor no fue la excepción, porque joder, ese maldito y bello japonés podía hacer los gestos más sensuales que alguna vez vio en su corta vida. No sabía si lo hacía con intensión o si solo era parte de su encanto personal. Pero si sabía una cosa...

Le encantaban. Maldición que le encantaban los sexys gestos que hacía su enemigo oriental.

Sonrió con malicia con la sola idea de provocar más de esa variada gama de gestos y expresiones coquetas y sensuales. Mordió su labio inferior con las demases ideas y pensamientos indecorosos que se instalaron en su cabeza, imaginando las muchas cosas que haría para provocar esos gestos.

 _Y quizás no solo eso._

—¡Ahh~! —Suspiró a gusto mientras comenzaba a estirarse, haciendo sonar sus vertebras. —Joder, este año será interesante.

Pensó en voz alta Nikiforov.

Tenía pensado hacer su jugada en el Banquete de este año.  
Esperaba que en esta ocasión el Japonés si asista.

Porque a fin de cuentas, Víctor ya había llegado a la conclusión en todos estos meses que le tenía muchas ganas al Japonés del demonio, que lo desafiara y se pusiera a su altura y nivel lo calentaba mucho, pero que lo dijese en voz alta era otro cuento.

Por mientras dejaría que Yuuri siguiese pensando que lo odia para poder comenzar su jugada.

* * *

 **Nota mental para mi** : NO OLVIDAR ACTUALIZAR EN FANFICTION ❤✨

Necesito críticas constructivas y sugerencias corazones ¿Les gusta como va? ¿Quisieran darme su opinión al respecto? ¿Algo que quisieran cambiar?

Su opinión es importante para nosotros, pues queremos darle el mejor servicio de Chile (?)  
Okno skdfjksdhf ❤✨

Lo que so, quisiera hacer una pequeña encuesta:

 _ **¿Quien les gustaría que ganara el oro este año?**_

Todas las opciones son validas, que por lo mismo he puesto a MIS BEBÉS AMADOS como competidores, aquí todo es posible Señores ❤✨

 **Los amo corazones míos, los amo mucho, mucho, muy ❤✨ ksdjflksdj**

 **❤ Lita❤**


	6. Las emociones que provocas

**Yuri! On Ice** no es de mi propiedad, si no de **Kubo-sensei, Yamamoto** y estudios **MAPPA.**

 **Advertencia:** **A** U / **A** dolescentes / **P** elea de **D** ivas **«3**  
 **Pairing:** **V** ictuuri ❤

 **Nota: L** o prometido es deuda, les traigo el capítulo 6 con mucho amors ¡Disfruten!

.

.

.

* * *

 _Tenía pensado hacer su jugada en el Banquete de este año.  
Esperaba que en esta ocasión el Japonés si asista._

 _Porque a fin de cuentas, Víctor ya había llegado a la conclusión en todos estos meses que le tenía muchas ganas al Japonés del demonio, que lo desafiara y se pusiera a su altura y nivel lo calentaba mucho, pero que lo dijese en voz alta era otro cuento._

 _Por mientras dejaría que Yuuri siguiese pensando que lo odia para poder comenzar su jugada_.

* * *

Si tuviera que definir al maldito y hermoso de Víctor Nikiforov, diría que es un demonio con carita de ángel. Detrás de ese rostro esculpido por Dioses había un alma negra y envenenada, porque según Yuuri, ese ruso precioso era una mente diabólica.

Primero la intimidación en sus estiramientos, después la provocación (Aunque como siempre, él se la devolvió) ¡Y ahora esto! ¡Maldad pura!

El solo recordar como ese metro ochenta de Madre Rusia se le acercó por la espalda con "buenas intensiones" y le susurró un: **Buena suerte Yuuri** con tono jocoso, le crispa los nervios de la rabia, el coraje y los nervios ¡Y no claro! No halló momento más oportuno que interceptarlo justo en su turno para interpretar el programa corto.

¡Es que jamás pensó que Víctor fuese tan desgraciado! Y no le dijo nada solo porque la prensa estaba encima de ellos, reclamar o discutir hubiese sido visto como pleito y con Nikiforov es problema más que suficiente.

Notó la burla, obvio que pudo detectar esa sonrisita maliciosa y divertida, como un niño pequeño que acaba de hacer algo malo, pero que disfruta su propia travesura.

 _Mal niño. Malo_

Unas ganas de jalarle del cabello o pellizcarle las orejas no le faltaban, porque el maldito había conseguido su objetivo: Ponerle nervioso. Pero no, Yuuri Katsuki lo que lo tiene de tímido lo tiene de desafiante y si ese niño bonito piensa que por su "bromita" le jodió el programa corto, estaba bastante equivocado.

No Señores, con Katsuki Yuuri no se juega. Menos en momentos decisivos.

Así que con confianza renovada y sangre hirviendo de la agitación, patinó hasta el centro de la pista y volteo su rostro a las gradas, buscando unos hermosos Zafiros.  
Al encontrarlos, sus bellos ojos chocolate echaban chispas de la emoción.

― _No quites tu mirada de mí._ ―Susurró al viento junto a una sonrisita engreída.

La prensa estalló en ese preciso momento, creando supuestos a diestra y siniestra al notar ese detalle tan coqueto de parte del nipón ¿Para quién va dirigida esa frase? ¡Cerca de las gradas hay muchas personas! ¿Para el patinador Chris Giacometti? ¿Para Víctor Nikiforov? ¿Para uno de los trabajadores de ahí? ¡Eran muchas las posibilidades!

Pero para quien estaba destinada esa frasecita y supone que también la coreografía de Yuuri, parpadeaba totalmente estupefacto sin poder creerlo.

* * *

Víctor estaba confundido.  
Mucho.

Sus intenciones eran buenas en un principio, aunque sus acciones no tanto. En realidad y siendo muy honesto consigo mismo, siempre que se trataba del /su/ Japonés, era inevitable que terminase metiendo la pata hasta el fondo ¡Joder que ya era un experto! ¡Alguien dele una medalla por favor!

No miente al decir que si se acercó a Katsuki con el fin de desearle buena suerte ynada más, quería intentar poder hablarle sin la soberbia de por medio pero mientras se le acercaba con sigilo por la espalda, como quien viese a un depredador rodeando a su presa, no pudo evitar pensar que le encantaría dejar una mordida en su nuca expuesta.  
Una marquita traviesa solamente para joderlo, sonrió por su propia idea.

Pero antes de que un impulso de idiotez dominara su cuerpo por completo, solo terminó susurrándole al oído, con su acento Ruso más marcado que en otras ocasiones. La "R" se hizo rasposa y sensual, mientras observaba con lujo y detalle como los vellos de la nuca del asiático se crispaban por culpa de su cálido aliento chocando contra su piel.

El agudo chillido y el escalofrío subiendo por su columna tampoco fueron detalles que pasó por alto ¿Cómo pretendía que se controlara con semejante reacción sensual?  
Aunque ahora pensándolo bien, no tenía porque sentir la confusión del principio pues sea de manera consciente o inconsciente, si buscaba provocar a Yuuri.

Rió por lo bajo por su deducción. Quizás si era verdad todo lo que decían de él, algunas veces actuaba con malas intensiones... O tal vez la palabra correcta era « _Con dobles intensiones_ »

Pero prefirió dejar sus pensamientos de lado y por el momento, acomodó sus brazos en el borde de las gradas, no queriendo perder ningún detalle de ese magnífico programa que Katsuki le estaba dedicando ya que, a fin de cuentas, le pidieron no quitar sus ojos de él.

Y obvio, no lo haría.

* * *

A diferencia de su programa libre, había elegido esa canción en específico haciéndole creer a todo el mundo que era por su gran admiración por Yann Tiersen lo cual no era del todo mentira, pero solo él sabía el verdadero motivo de esta canción.

Era un Vals en su versión _Orchestra_ , uno hermoso y embriagador que podía elevarlo a su perfecta Utopía.  
Sueño que compartía con ese ruso tonto que lograba enojarlo e inspirarlo al mismo tiempo.  
Solo Víctor tenía la capacidad de sacar lo peor y lo mejor de Katsuki Yuuri.

Se le hacía imposible no patinar al son de las melodiosas notas y no imaginarse abrazado a Nikiforov, paso a paso creando música con sus cuerpos y sincronizados con la preciosa música. Mirándose, perdiéndose el uno en el otro, dedicándose sonrisas sinceras y disfrutando la sola presencia del otro ¿Cómo no querer abandonar este mundo mortal si en esa bella ensoñación no existía rivalidad? No existía el odio ni la envidia que producía la competencia, solo estaban ellos, admirándose y abriendo sus almas el uno al otro.

Era eso mismo lo que Yuuri quería trasmitirle a Víctor, porque bajo la fachada de arrogancia y altanería que usaba para poder enfrentarse al duro mundo de las rivalidades, aún estaba el muchachito que adora ver las presentaciones de su más grande ídolo. Aún estaba los atisbos de un dolido fan.

Así que inhalando profundamente, dejo que el aire helado llenase sus pulmones y dejo que su cuerpo se envolviera en cada nota que escuchaba, para que esta le dejase expresar la música con sus delicados movimientos.

Sus brazos se movían al compás de la melodía, mientras patinaba por toda la pista embobando a todo el público presente con su natural calidez y su bella expresión, tanto corporal como facial. Ni siquiera los presentadores fueron capaz de hablar mientras el japonés se deslizaba en el hielo, los tenía a todos bajo un hechizo musical. Pareciera que sus combinaciones de Triple Axel con un Triple Loop ni siquiera lo hacían sudar, su semblante impasible y sus manos en punta lograban hacerlo ver mucho más bello de lo que ya era.

Porque cuando Yuuri danzaba en la pista se adueñaba completamente del escenario, parecía brillar bajo un millón de estrellas.

En uno de sus giros, sus brillantes chocolates lograron toparse por una pequeña fracción de segundo con los pedacito de cielo del ruso y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.  
Sin soberbia, sin altanería, una sonrisita y ya.  
Pero para Nikiforov fue la sonrisa más bonita que ha visto en su vida.

Yuuri patinaba con la gracia de un Cisne y la determinación de un León, una muestra increíble de perfecta delicadeza y fuerza descomunal.

Un cuádruple Salchow combinado con un triple Loop fue lo que dio fin a su presentación, que dejo a todo el mundo ensimismado en la grácil figura del japonés. La gran mayoría de los espectadores lloraban, otros acompañaban las lágrimas con una felicidad tan grande y cálida que provocó el patinaje de Katsuki que les fue inevitable no gritar de la emoción.

Aplausos ensordecedores, ramos de rosas, peluches y gritos eufóricos fue lo que el público le regaló al patinador de ojos chocolate, quien emocionado hasta la médula no hizo otra cosa que saludar al público, agradecerles desde el fondo del corazón su gran apoyo y todo su cariño, mientras recogía un peluche de Vicchan y se acercaba a las gradas, donde unas niñitas de no más de 5 años le ofrecían una corona de rosas rojas. Yuuri totalmente enternecido, se inclinó para que lo 'coronaran' y además se sacó una foto junto a ellas.

Víctor por otro lado, se había escabullido hacia los pasillos menos concurridos. En la privacidad del lugar se permitió llorar todo lo que quisiera. Si Yuuri sentía que su mensaje no había sido recibido estaba totalmente equivocado ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan soberbio con él? Le parecía increíble que aún a pesar de su horrible actitud el japonés siguiese considerándolo como su ídolo y joder, que con el dolor de su enorme ego no merecía serlo.

* * *

.

.

✨ Espero de corazón que les guste, me esfuerzo para que disfruten de esta historia que tanto amo y no quiero alargarme mucho. Los quiero mucho a todos los que le dan su lindo amor a mi fic, mucha suerte y amor de mi corazón ❤

Opiniones, críticas constructivas, reclamos, sugerencias, amor, abrazos, tomates, empanadas, tecito caliente, todo es bien recibido.  
 **¡Y RECUERDEN QUE LOS QUIERO MUCHO, NO LO OLVIDEN JAMÁS! LITA AMA A SUS LECTORES❤**

❤✨ **L** ita✨❤

 **PD:** Aquí en Fanfiction no puedo poner el vídeo que interpretó Yuuri, pero si quieren busquen "Yann Tiersen - La Valse d'Amelie (Version Orchestra)" en YT y les saldrá, suele ser el primer vídeo :)


End file.
